


Are You There, Freud? It's Me, I Called My Partner Daddy

by Darker_Side



Series: My Whole Existence is Flawed (You Get Me Closer to God) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Avant-Garde cum art, Chloe may not collect evidence but she collects something else that night, Closer-verse, Dan and his Pudding, Established Relationship, F/M, Light daddy kink, Maybe not so light, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, after-hours work-place sex, black light usage, defilement of county property, evidence room shenanigans, fancy get-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Side/pseuds/Darker_Side
Summary: Lucifer drug his chin along her chest, scratching at her skin so he could latch onto the neglected nipple. He sucked on it, lapping gently before biting down, eliciting a shocked gasp. “Fuck, Daddy, yes,” she breathed, and it took Lucifer unceremoniously dropping her tit from his mouth and looking up at her with his eyebrows up to his hairline for her to realize what she had just said. She was immediately mortified, cheeks turning pink, pressing her lips together in uncertainty.“Well, that’s new,” Lucifer said with a small smile.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: My Whole Existence is Flawed (You Get Me Closer to God) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711234
Comments: 24
Kudos: 153





	Are You There, Freud? It's Me, I Called My Partner Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_Luniana_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Luniana_x/gifts), [more_more](https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_more/gifts).



> Okay, so this is my first dabble into Daddy kink, and I have to say, it came a little easier than expected…? Haha. I don’t know how to feel about myself now, although I’d happily call Tom Ellis “Daddy” if he asked me to. I would without a single doubt. I’m sure everyone can agree. 
> 
> I typically fall on the more “Yes, Sir/Thank you, Sir” side of this authority kink, but hey, kink exploration between consenting adults is fun. So, here we are. Our lovely Closer-verse Detective and Consultant getting down n’ dirty in the Evidence Room. Enjoy!
> 
> A little note on the title:  
> So, if you are unfamiliar with Freud (Sigmond Freud), he was the pioneer of psychoanalysis and modern talk-therapy. He had some controversial ideas on human behavior and the self, most of them to do with human sexuality. To put a long story short, he gave way to the whole mommy/daddy issues in some people. In my weird brain, Chloe praying to Freud because she called Lucifer daddy was one of the funniest things I could come up to for a title. I hope some of you thought it was funny. If not, i'll be in my corner nervously laughing.   
> And if the fellow American's can tell, the title is a play on the American Classic "Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret" book all young girls were (probably) forced to read to learn about their periods and shit.

“Well, that was a lovely dinner,” Lucifer chirped happily, opening the door to the precinct for Chloe to stomp through.

“Lucifer, we didn’t collect any new evidence,” she stated, sounding annoyed and tired in the same breath. “The targets didn’t show.”

“It was still an amazing dinner with a beautiful woman. Evidence be damned!” he replied dramatically, walking past her towards her desk. He still didn’t have one of his own, but he didn’t mind. It allowed him to flick paperclips at her all day until she turned red. She wouldn’t be able to beat him with case files if he had his own desk. That would be a travesty. Chloe glared at him, eyes slightly narrowed, nose adorably scrunched. “I’m kidding. Sort of,” he added, and she rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that evening.

“I’m going to go log the most boring undercover tapes in existence into the evidence room,” she said with a weary sigh. “Thank God you put your big-boy pants on tonight and controlled whatever inappropriate thoughts were going through your head from coming out of your mouth.”

“God has nothing to do with it, that’s just sheer willpower,” Lucifer joked, smiling brightly at her as she rolled her eyes, again, before turning to head towards the evidence room. “I deserve a reward!” he called out as she clicked away in her illegally alluring heels. “I never _once_ said how badly I wanted to bury my face in your exquisite cleavage and motorboat you like a drunk horse.” Lucifer proceeded to give her an example of what a drunk horse might look like motorboating, sound effects and all, and Chloe wondered how he charmed his way into working with the LAPD. She loved it.

Lucifer was starting another round of drunk-horse motorboating when Chloe reached the door, she looked over her shoulder to catch him in his ridiculous act and sighed, only smiling when she turned her head back towards the door and opened it.

Lucifer, technically, wasn’t allowed in the evidence room. He had been given access early in his career as civilian consultant to the LAPD, but months of shenanigans had forced the Lt. to revoke his privileges. Chloe could still remember how long it took to detangle all the crime scene tape and biohazard stickers out from around various parts of Lucifer’s body. How he had managed to attach a “murder weapon” tag to his dick, she’ll never know. She’s certain that the only reason he wasn’t fired on the spot was because the Lt. was impressed with said _murder weapon_ and Lucifer’s creativity. _Men_. 

It was late at night, and the night-shift patrol officers were out, with hours until they had to come back to the station and file their paperwork. It didn’t surprise her when she heard the door open and Lucifer’s quiet footsteps slowly approached her. Lucifer never did follow the rules to a T, but that’s what made things exciting with him. Hell, she didn’t follow the rules to a T anymore, either. She considered character growth, making her less rigid and more free. She deserved some freedom from all the bullshit she had gone through, and Lucifer knew that more than anyone else.

“Are the ridiculously boring tapes with absolutely no under-the-table flirting properly labeled and secured, Detective?” he asked lowly into her ear. He pressed himself against her back, hands ghosting down the sides of her dress until his fingers played with the hem at her mid-thigh.

She gasped lightly, because she just couldn’t _not_ react to his voice in her ear, skin erupting in goosebumps and a delightful shiver ran up her spine. “Yep, everything’s logged,” she replied, like she didn’t know where he was going.

“Excellent,” he purred down her neck, planting delicate kisses there, stubble scratching skin. “Now I can take my big-boy pants off,” he said, turning her around and pressing her back against the nearest wall. There wasn’t much room in the evidence room, but there was enough. One horizontal surface, though, but he could work with that.

“Lucifer!” she squealed, covering her mouth to keep herself quiet as he slotted a leg between hers. “You can’t do that here.”

“Why not?” he pouted, sticking his bottom lip out to look as adorable as any 6’3” man with a 43” shoulder-span could look. Which was very; _very_ adorably sexy. “I’ve been a good boy all night.”

Chloe chuckled, biting her lip and looking up at him through thick lashes. “You have, but you can’t wait until we get back to my place?” she asked coyly, batting her lashes at him with a sly smile. He growled at her, burying his nose into the hair along her neck. She was ravishing, always was, but the dress she picked for the undercover dinner was insanely sexy. It had a deep v neckline, elegantly thin straps that showed off her wonderful shoulders. It hugged her body beautifully, showing off every curve and soft line. The hem landed mid-thigh and made her long legs look even longer. She was a vision, and it had taken every ounce of Lucifer’s resolve to not pounce on her over the table at the pompous restaurant. Lucifer’s favorite part of the outfit had to be the heels. He _loved_ a good heel on a woman, and the black and gold stilettoes made her tanned skin look soft and her legs lean and powerful. He would die a happy death getting his skull crushed between them.

“The question is, can you?” he retorted, raising an eyebrow as he tilted his chin up, looking down at her though is lashes, lips slightly parted, tongue darting out enticingly. He was dressed to impress, as well. He went for a black suit, black shirt, and black bowtie. The black-on-black ensemble would have looked ridiculous on anyone else other than him. He looked absolutely mouthwatering, and she had wanted to peel him out of the thing since he showed up at her door ready to start their undercover job. He had smirked, because he knew what he looked like, the bastard.

“Can I what?” she asked, getting distracted by a vein on his neck disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt. She wanted to run her tongue along it, feel the blood refill beneath her taste buds. Lucifer laughed, though not daring to bring up that she had become distracted. Calling Chloe out had never done him well in the past and he certainly wasn’t going to do it when the happiness of his dick rest in the balance.

“Can you be any more stunning?” he replied smoothly, earning him a light punch to the shoulder. She acted like she hated compliments, but the way her cheeks tinged pink gave away her true feelings. He was a sucker for making a woman feel special, sue him. She rolled her eyes at him, and he was starting to fear her eyes might get stuck like that. Not that he’d care, but it would certainly make eye-contact sex interesting. “I’m serious! I’ve been undressing you with my eyes all evening.”

“Oh yeah?” she asked breathily, his lips attaching to her neck, sucking gently, just enough to feel it. “I’ve been eye-fucking you, too.”

“Well, let’s not deprive ourselves any longer,” he chimed, smirking as he groped Chloe’s ass, hoisting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. The action caused her dress to ride up her thighs, leaving the delicate straps of her thong on display. Lucifer didn’t pay much attention to it, he was focused more on fulfilling his desire to suffocate himself in her chest, but he made it far sexier than his imitation of a drunk horse earlier. He rubbing his face around in her cleavage, stubble scratching at her skin, lips and tongue dancing around, just tasting. She could feel the force of his breath against her skin, and she used her hands to squeeze her breasts together, wrapping his face in soft, supple flesh.

He groaned in appreciation, squeezing her ass and rutting his hips into her. He was already hard, aching in his slacks, pressing into material with zero stretch. She watched as he shifted her weight against the wall to hold her with one hand, the other lowering down to his crotch and squeezing, trying to get some relief. “Take them out,” he ordered, voice rough with need, pulling away enough to speak. Chloe did as told and pushed the fabric of her dress to either side, revealing her breasts to the air, nipples already pebbled. Lucifer wasted no time in latching on, sucking a bud into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

Chloe moaned, arching her back and tugging his hair. She loved that, and it was a sensation that instantly made her drip with want. She could feel how slick she was getting between her thighs, and she wanted to feel Lucifer there. His mouth, his fingers, his cock. Every part of him. She rocked her hips forward, sure of his hold on her, and felt the hard edge of his cock beneath his slacks, and they both groaned at the contact. He gripped her ass harder, controlling the angle of her hips, using the leverage to rub her over his erection. He was powerful like that; able to control and move her where he wanted her. She always appreciated how their relationship had an equal balance of power: some of the time she was in charge, the other times, he was. But, deep down, she secretly loved when he got possessive; dominating, and down-right aggressive. Loved it when he made her take it, and it seemed the outfit and the teasing had gotten to him, unleashing the animal.

Lucifer drug his chin along her chest, scratching at her skin so he could latch onto the neglected nipple. He sucked on it, lapping gently before biting down, eliciting a shocked gasp. “ _Fuck_ , Daddy, _yes,”_ she breathed, and it took Lucifer unceremoniously dropping her tit from his mouth and looking up at her with his eyebrows up to his hairline for her to realize what she had just said. She was immediately mortified, cheeks turning pink, pressing her lips together in uncertainty.

“Well, that’s new,” Lucifer said with a small smile, scrunching his nose, looking unbothered by the name, merely intrigued.

Chloe untangled her hands from his hair and covered her face, groaning loudly. Embarrassed didn’t even begin to cover how she felt. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I just did that,” she whined into her palms, opening a couple fingers to peak at Lucifer through. Surprisingly, he looked the same as he had before; pupils blown, lips parted, and expression predatory.

“You’re not freaking out?” she said, and the question came out more like a questioning statement.

“Why am I just hearing about this?” he asked, but he wasn’t offended, he was curious. If anything, he should feel offended that she thought he would freak out over anything she wanted. He’d do anything for her. “Come on, don’t be embarrassed,” he called when she turned and started to slowly walk towards the small desk in the corner.

“I really don’t know,” she said quietly, hugging her arms as she looked over her shoulder. He was behind her, plenty of space, but he was watching, diligently, making her feel secure. “It’s just… I like it when you take control, get all _you’re mine_ and make me take it. That and the way you’re dressed… it just slipped,” she finished, turning back around and shrugging. He was still smiling, and that eased her nerves immensely.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed about that,” he said matter-of-factly. “You’ve literally pegged me in the middle of your daughter’s rock collection while I was dressed like male-stripper Robin and you were a sexy, scantily-clad Batman. With tits,” he added, smiling when she snorted at the memory. It hadn’t been their finest moment, but it had been a whole hell of a lot of fun. “See? Calling me _Daddy_ isn’t the strangest thing we’ve done.”

She smiled at him, laughing quietly to herself. He was right, and no matter what, he always made her feel more sure of herself, both professional and personally. She had never felt so confident in her life, and that had a lot to do with Lucifer and his willingness to give everything a shot, at least once. “Yeah? You’re okay with it?” She just wanted to make sure. It wasn’t like it was a huge thing for her, but the occasional _slip_ might find its way into their sex-life if he was on-board.

“More than okay,” he assured her, tilting his head up again, doing that thing with his neck that drove her crazy. “In fact, why don’t you be a good girl and bend over for me. Daddy wants dessert.” He smirked at her, eyes raking her frame, the way her dress was still pushed up on her thighs, how debauched she looked with her breasts exposed, nothing but her arms across her chest covering them.

“Yeah?” she asked shyly, just making sure _one more time_ that he was into it. “We already had dessert,” she added, licking her lips as she started to turn, waiting to watch his response.

“Always,” he responded, and she knew that one word went deeper than fulfilling her Daddy kink. She knew it meant a whole lot more to both of them. The unsaid thing between them. “And I’m greedy, you know that,” he said, raising a brow at her before holding up a finger and twirling it in the air. The universal gesture for _turn around_.

Chloe bit her lip and did as she was told, bending over and pulling her dress up over her hips, wiggling her ass as she braced her hands on the desk in front of her. The display earned her a growl from behind, and before she knew it, a hand was slapping down across one plump cheek, a sting that did nothing but delight.

“Look at you,” he purred, hand rubbing over the hot skin he just spanked. Both hands were on her then, squeezing and kneading the flesh, pulling her cheeks apart, nothing but the thin fabric of her thong covering her holes. “I’ve wanted this all night,” he said, shaking one cheek as he toyed with her thong with the other hand. She heard the rustling of fabric as he knelt down behind her, hands moving to pull her underwear down. She stepped out of it on cue, lifting her feet delicately, noticing the way his fingers lingered around her ankles, the way his lips caressed the side of her thigh. She looked over her shoulder to watch as he placed her thong in the pocket of his suit jacket, winking at her before turning his attention to the space between her legs.

Lucifer wrapped his hands around the front of her thighs, pulling them apart to allow his tall frame to contort to the proper angle to drag his tongue through her folds, without any warning. They moaned in unison, and the vibrations went straight to her center as his tongue played around with her entrance, prickly skin scratching her inner thighs. She loved his beard burn, thoroughly enjoyed feeling it for days, the way her skin stayed pink for just as long.

“Mmm, it’s always so good,” he groaned, lips still on her sex. He sounded like he was talking to himself, but it didn’t keep her from grinding down onto his face, just the way he liked. She earned herself a few slaps to her ass, fingers gripping the flesh tightly as he dove right back in. She was amazed every time by how good he was at eating her out. It was _sinful_ the way his lips would wrap around her flesh, how deep his tongue could get inside her, how he could curl it _just so_ to tickle along that spot, make her toes curl, her thighs try to slam shut. He always held her open though, always gave her more and more until she begged for mercy, until she shook with the force of a 7.6 magnitude earthquake.

“So wet and ready for me,” he mumbled, and she heard more fabric rustle before she saw his suit jacket fly a few feet away from them. His mouth was back on her before she could miss the warmth, and that time he went straight for her clit. He pressed a hand to the small of her back, helping her arch more for him, to get a better angle. She quickly stepped her feet farther back, spreading her legs even more as his lips latched around the little nub of nerves and sucked. She cursed out, falling down to her elbows on the table, legs shaking as he worked her. The little clicks of her heels as her legs shook when his tongue would flick, adding more sensation to the sucking, made him chuckle against her, but he never stopped.

“Oh, fuck,” she cried out, one hand reaching behind her to bury into his hair, it was quickly moved, one large hand wrapping around her wrist and pinning it to her lower back. She groaned at the power-play, loving when he pinned her down. “ _Oh, yes, right, there,”_ she breathed, each word interrupted by a quick gasp, and right as she was able to fall over the edge, fall into that blissful state of a post-Lucifer-orgasm, his mouth was gone, and she whined loudly, head falling down to the desk. He hummed as he stood, stepping back a few paces to get a good look at her.

“Turn around, sit on the desk,” he ordered roughly, and when she turned she nearly came on sight. The entire lower half of his face was shiny and slick with her arousal, his lips were swollen and red, and he looked like a starved man wanting more of his feast. She did as instructed, leaning against the table, the edge digging into the meat of her ass. “Show me,” he said, and she remained still, unsure of what he was asking. He was starting right into her eyes as he raised a wrist and started to unbutton the cuff of his shirt, rolling up one sleeve before moving to the other. “Show Daddy where you need him.”

He needn’t say more, and with a deep breath she leaned back, head hitting the wall, bringing her knees up towards her shoulders, opening herself up to him. Reaching a hand between her legs, she slowly rubbed her fingers along her lips, feeling how wet and swollen she really was. She gasped at the touch, cool fingers on heated skin, and her legs jolted when she made contact with her sensitive, swollen clit. She felt dirty like that, touching herself with her legs in the air, on a desk in the evidence room, heels hanging in the air. Lucifer seemed to appreciate what he saw as he finished rolling his sleeves, exposing those deliciously thick forearms and wrists, the barely there slant towards his large hands and thick fingers.

An excited buzz prickled throughout her body, sending shivers across her skin, lungs clenching in anticipation. Whenever he rolled his sleeves, shit was about to go down, and it was the hottest and most nerve-wracking feeling in the world.

He started pacing in the small space, his eyes glued to where she was touching herself between her legs. He fingers slid over her clit languidly, keeping her on the line of constant pleasure, not nearing the peak, but keeping it in view. He would flick his gaze up to her eyes, soaking in her expressions, keeping her on the edge of wondering when he was going to take over, when he’d touch her again and make her feel like a livewire, delicate but volatile.

“Keep going,” he ordered, almost like he could hear her thoughts, and he started casually perusing the shelves that were around him, looking at the different materials used to collect, label, and store important evidence. She watched him and he casually strolled around the area, keeping himself in view, or, more likely, keeping her in his view. Chloe gasped when a particular circle around her clit made her inner walls contract; that delicious squeeze that her body tried to hold on to. Lucifer made a disapproving sound, wiggling his pointer finger side to side in a _don’t do it_ gesture. Chloe took a deep breath, slowing the motion, reducing the pressure, holding out.

He seemed to find what he wanted, reaching up on a shelf at his eye-level, quickly holding the item, or items, behind his back and away from her prying eyes. He smirked at her as he approached, slowly, diligently. With a purpose. She couldn’t take it; he was just too fucking hot dressed like that, walking at her like he just caught a prized animal, ready to take it to the taxidermy and put it on his wall as a trophy. He stepped between her raised, spread thighs, holding onto one ankle with his free hand, possessive and direct. He stared down at her most intimate area, appreciating the glisten, the way her fingers danced across slick skin, how he could almost feel her heat through his clothes. He hummed, deep in his chest, crowding her space, making her feel small and exposed. It was perfect.

Chloe’s gaze was directly up, staring into his eyes with adoration and vulnerability, and he looked right back at her with the same intensity; that deep understanding between them was exposed in those looks. “You have a choice to make, Detective,” he stated softly, eyes lighting up and mouth set in a loving smile. One arm was still behind his back, hiding his loot of the shelves, and his other hand squeezed her ankle softly, thumb rubbing along the thin skin covering the knobby bone.

“What kind of choice?” she asked curiously, brows furrowing, mouth slightly open, hand still lazily rubbing her most intimate areas, keeping her skin buzzing.

He hummed another approving sound as he watched her touch herself before acknowledging her question. “First, I guess we need to establish some rules.” Her eyebrows shot up, and she was about to say something when he shook his head, face going serious and authoritative. She shut her mouth instantly. She was _so down_ for whatever rules she was going to have to follow. “You want anything, you’ll ask me nicely,” he started, cocking his head to one side. “You want to cum, you ask me nicely. You want my cock somewhere, you ask me nicely. You want my mouth or fingers, you ask me nicely.”

She nodded her head, licking her lips, unconsciously increasing the pressure on her clit as she got excited by the proposition of his rules, gasping as she clenched around nothing. His hand leaves her ankle only to trail across her leg, barely skirting past Chloe’s on hand on herself, dragging a finger up her clothed stomach and over an exposed nipple. He grasped her neck lightly for a moment, feeling her pulse quicken under his hand before moving up to cup her cheek. It was gentle and loving, but the way he looked at her made the touch feel possessive and arousing. Chloe leaned into his hand, sighing softly at the contact.

“Here are your choices,” he started, breaking the serenity of the moment. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for his options. “I can make you cum now, with my mouth or fingers, and then you can only cum one more time on my cock, or,” he stopped when her eyes went wide, and he smiled wickedly, knowingly. “ _Or_ , you can just cum on my cock as many times as you want.” She didn’t mean to pout, but she knew she was when his thumb started tracing her protruding lower lip. The look on his face was amused as he pretended to comfort her in such a difficult decision. It was equally infuriating as he was arousing. The choice was clear, but it wasn’t as simple as that. She could _easily_ cum on just his cock, had so many fucking times she couldn’t count. He could wield that thing like a gladiator could wield a sword: until only one of them was left standing, and he was always victorious. But, there was something to say about the way his mouth and/or fingers could give her release. His mouth should be an illegal weapon, that tongue an evil lure that could make her scream louder than anything else. His hands were equally talented, and managed to make her squirt for the first time in her entire life. So, in the end, it really was an easy choice.

“Make me cum now,” she opted, licking her lips and twitching with anticipation. “With your mouth.”

Lucifer’s facial expression didn’t change, he just stood there, looming like a beautiful nightmare in all black, eyes darkening. “Want to try that again?” he asked sternly, tilting his chin up and arching a brow.

Chloe stared at him blankly. It took her a few seconds to remember what he said early, to ask nicely. To ask nicely, very specifically, and that was something she could do. She widened her eyes, making them as round as possible, before trying again. “Please, Daddy, make me cum with your mouth.”

He groaned in response, smiling fondly before bending down to press his lips to hers. He sucked on her lower lip, tongue tracing the edge before releasing the flesh with a pop. “Of course, Darling,” he cooed, standing back up to his full high, bringing the arm from behind his back forward. “Good girls get what they want when they ask pretty like that.” A marker and a flashlight appeared in front of her, and she stared at them inquisitively. He was grinning wide, obviously pleased with what he had in his hand. “But first I need to mark what’s mine.” Lucifer slid his wrist into the fabric loop at the bottom of the flashlight, letting it dangle from his arm as he brought the marker to his lips. He uncapped it, cap nestled between his teeth neatly, and suddenly the memory of the first time she saw him like that all those years ago flashed behind her eyes, and he was just as stunning as he was that day. He seemed to recognize her nostalgic imagination and smiled sweetly around the cap in his mouth.

He grasped her chin with his free hand, turning her face side to side, like an artist observing a canvas for the first time, searching for the perfect spot to start marking. He clicked his tongue in his mouth, keeping her head turned so the gentle swell of her cheek was on display and he brought the transparent tip of the marker to her face and started writing. She could only tell that; she felt no designs on her skin, and she couldn’t make out specific letters, but she knew he was writing something. He quickly turned her head to the other side and wrote on that cheek, as well.

When he was done, he kept the marker uncapped, swinging the flashlight into his hand and clicking it on. Like the absolute gentleman he was, he shielded Chloe’s eyes from the florescent purple of the black light as he checked his work. She could tell he was satisfied with it, only now seeing the fruits of his labor in bright yellow-white glow under neon amethyst. His eyes shown in the dark room, clicking the flashlight off and hiding the neat scrawl of _Daddy’s Hole_ on her right cheek and _Fuck-Hole #1_ on the other. He’d show her after they were through; hopefully when she had a lot more to glow under that light than just his handwriting.

Lucifer nudged his nose along hers before dropping to his knees in front of her, nearly face-level to where she was still lazily touching herself. Somehow smirking with his eyes, he brought the tip of the marker to one of her inner thighs, almost touching the crease of where her leg met her torso. She watched as he wrote that time, but from her angle, the writing was upside-down and impossible to make out with his small lettering. She could clearly feel the arrow being drawn, though, and that forced a short giggle out of her. He chuckled softly back before moving on to the other leg, writing something a little shorter than the other before a second arrow was draw, both seemingly pointing directly towards her sex.

“Look up,” he ordered and he waited for her to roll her eyes before she tilted her gaze to the corrugated metal and plaster ceiling. She heard the click of the flashlight again and he idly rubbed his thumb along her thigh as he ensured his work was true to what he envisioned. That time, he wrote _Daddy’s Favorite Hole_ on one leg and _Fuck-Hole #2_ on the other. Not the most creative, but it was the most accurate. “Perfect,” he said after clicking the flashlight back off. He took it off his wrist and set it down on the table next to her hips, far enough away that it should be safe from their activities.

“What did you write?” she asked with a smile, digging her teeth into her bottom lip, looking coy. Lucifer did nothing but shrug, capping the marker and tossing it somewhere over his shoulder. It hit the ground with a soft _clack_ , but neither of them cared, not when his hot hands were running up her thighs, squeezing smooth, firm flesh. His thumbs dug into the ridge where skin and muscle met the sharp jut of her hip bone and he grasped her firmly, sliding her lower half forward so her ass was mostly hanging off the edge of the table. A surprised gasp died on her lips as his mouth started working at the inside of her knee, lips kissing each leg, back and forth, until he reached the apex.

She could feel his hot breath puffing against her wet skin, and she sucked in a breath when his tongue darted out and traced a line on the middle finger of the hand on her sex. He gently sucked and nibbled at the digit before nudging her hand away with his nose, eyes glittering with purpose as he stared up at her. That hand quickly moved to his hair, where she dug her fingers into the thick strands, not gripping, not tugging, just holding on as his tongue slid from her entrance to above her clit in a single, slow stripe. Her head fell back in a relived sigh as he repeated the motion. It was always so good, but the second best part of it was getting to watch his pretty face work between her thighs, so she tilted her chin back down towards her chest and watched as she was slowly taken apart.

Lucifer’s hands roamed up her body, wrapping around her narrow waist and squeezing before working back down to her thighs, pushing on her hamstrings to keep her folded in half and spread wide, giving him full access to whatever parts of her he wanted. Her legs were already trembling and she cried out when his teeth gently scraped along her swollen folds, tongue darting in and out of her, hot and smooth. His left hand pushed at her pubic bone, gently pulling skin up to expose her clit even more as he kissed his way up to latch his mouth around the nub, sucking and flicking, swiping the broad expanse of his tongue over the bundle of nerves until she was panting and shaking. His free hand moved to start circling fingers at her entrance, coated in thick arousal almost instantly. He pushed two fingers into her slowly, dragging long her walls, feeling every natural ridge she had, knowing them by memory.

She moaned wantonly, the hand in his hair squeezing uncontrollably while her other was busy holding onto his shoulder below her raised thigh, keeping herself balanced on the table, as if he could ever let her fall. He groaned as her walls clenched around her digits when he sucked at her clit, the fluttering of muscle always amazed him, always made him want to shove his cock in there and take all that tightness for as long as he could. Without pulling his fingers out, he slid his ring finger in, the slight stretch adding pressure to the spongy spot inside below her pubic bone. He began licking and sucking at her clit with purpose then, moving his face side to side to cover every spot he could, to add stimulation that he knew drove her to the brink of insanity. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably then, muscles twitching around him and he slid his pinky inside of her for good measure.

Chloe gasped, mouth falling open and eyes fluttering shut. He wiggled his fingers, feeling ever part of her insides as his tongue continued to torture her clit, stubble scratching at oversensitive flesh, a delicious burn that added just the right edge of sting to the onslaught of pleasure. She couldn’t help but rock her hips as she was quickly climbing that precipice of release, the white-out of unadulterated pleasure. Lucifer growled into her, curling his fingers and fucking them into her with controlled strength and angle and her legs tried to snap shut, but he took the hand not inside of her and kept one thigh pressed away, opening her for him again.

“ _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,”_ she gasped, voice high and strained. She was tugging at his hair by that point, uncaring, just trying to keep him where she needed him to take her over, to make her insides explode and suck him in. “Oh my god, please, _please,_ I need to cum, please don’t stop,” she chanted, breaths coming in harsh pants as her body started to tense and twitch with imminent release.

“You know what you have to do,” came his simple, casual reply, never taking his fingers out, barely lifting his head to speak against her throbbing clit.

Chloe groaned, loving how that authoritative voice of his got her going in ways she hadn’t ever expected. Lucifer in control was one of the best things she could experience, she was sure of it, and she knew she’d have to give him the reigns more often (although, she really appreciated a guy that let himself be dominated more than not). “Please make me cum, please, can I cum?” she asked, gritting her teeth, trying to focus to not immediately cum on the spot, waiting for permission, even when he gave her no mercy in his ministrations.

“Have to do better than that,” Lucifer sung out, smirking against her as his fingers relentlessly stroked the fleshy nerve bundle inside of her, rubbing and pressing, building up the pressure to dangerous levels. “Be my good girl and ask nicely.”

“ _Oh, fuck,_ ” she gasped again, breathing through her teeth, barely able to look at him without losing the thin veil of control over her body she was clinging to like a lifeline. “Please, Daddy, please, can I cum?”

Lucifer growled in his chest, rumbling into her flesh, making her shudder even harder. “ _Good girl_ ,” he praised, lifting his mouth to nip at her inner thigh, earning a small whine of protest. “Do it.” He placed his mouth back over her clit, sucking hard, tongue flicking mercilessly, fingers fucking in and out of her, and she let herself go. A strangled cry rang out through the evidence room as her muscles clamped down around his fingers almost painfully, her clit twitched on his tongue, his grunts of approval adding to the sensations, making her moan and cry the entire time. It went on forever, muscles flexing and relaxing rhythmically until they slowly stuttered to a halt that left her gasping for air.

His mouth left her with a final filthy swipe of his tongue before he leaned up, taking the hand that had been inside of her and grasping around her neck, catching her hair, and pulling her down into a kiss that was purely sexual, regardless of the awkward angle. He was breathing raggedly, as if he had suffered oxygen deprivation while trying to lick her clit like a Tootsie Pop. _Damn_ did he reach that sweet, delectable center. Her taste on his tongue was always intoxicating, the equivalent to her wearing one of his shirts; it was possessive, showing she was the flavor he wore more times than not.

“Thank you,” she breathed, smiling lazily against his lips, pressing her head into his just for some support. Her body felt boneless, spent, and if she hadn’t been folded in half, she could have probably fallen asleep. She heard him chuckle, kissing her lips once more before getting to work on his belt, the other hand petting her hair absentmindedly.

“Yeah, was that good?” he asked, sounding sure in that he already knew the answer. She huffed out a lungful of air, nodding her head as she watched his fingers deftly open the button and fly of his slacks. Naturally, nothing was underneath and his proud, erect cock sprung free of the fabric confines. Her mouth watered, a Pavlovian response at this point, and she couldn’t wait to get her mouth on it, get it inside her. “But you’re greedy,” he started, his words forcing her attention back to his face. Her brows knit together, but instead of admonishment, she saw adoration, intent. Her lips felt dry, so she licked them, nodding her head again, clearly the right response. “You need something else, don’t you, baby?” he asked softly, like he was speaking to a child. The pet-name sent a shiver down her spine; they weren’t ones to use pet-names, but in light of their recent discovery of a new kink, it fit into this situation, and she was _all for it_.

“Yes, please,” she answered quietly, keeping her eyes wide and pleading for him. He loved her like that, looking needy and desperate for him. It wasn’t a lie, after all.

“Oh, I know you do,” he cooed again, and it would sound condescending if it wasn’t so fucking hot. If he didn’t say it with so much reverence in his eyes that it took her breath away. He brought a hand up to cup he cheek, palm lying flat along the curve of her face. “But first I need to fuck this pretty face,” he added, lightly slapping her cheek twice before gripping her chin between his thumb and first two fingers. He stared at her as he started to pull her by that same grip, forcing her to lower her legs down so her heels hit the ground, but he kept pulling. She went with him easily, following his direction until she was kneeling on the ground in front of him, staring up, directly eye-level with his impressive cock.

Chloe could see a glistening bead at the tip of his cock, right at the slit, and she hungered for it, lunging forward without thinking, stopped abruptly by a harsh and sudden grip in her hair. She winced as she looked back up at him, apologetic, because she knew. “Can I please suck your cock? I want it so bad.”

He hummed in approval, a slight upwards tilt to his lips. “Good girl,” he praised, releasing the tight grip in her hair, keeping his fingers buried in the honey strands. “Come get what you need, make Daddy feel good.” Let it be known: it should be _illegal_ how good that accent, coming out of that mouth, makes anything and everything sound. She didn’t even finish nodding her head before she was sinking her mouth down on the length, moaning at the sharp, bitter tang that drop of precum left on her tongue, dragging it across the roof of her mouth. She had gotten good at sucking his cock, had learned the shape and the angles it could bend comfortably. Her throat had memorized the stretch needed to slide down her throat, although the gagging was something she couldn’t avoid. Lucifer didn’t care about it, he didn’t care about that thick, viscous spit gagging produced. He didn’t care that it dripped and hung off his dick and balls, off her chin, swinging as she bobbed. He loved it. She loved it, too; the messier the better. The evidence room, where DNA testing could easily be acquired, was not the place to leave such a mess, so she kept her lips tight around his girth, taking him in deep and swallowing the excess saliva as she pulled off.

He sighed into it, hips pushing forward, the light grip in her hair turning into his huge hand cupping the back of her head, controlling the pace of her work. She lifted her hands and placed them on his hips, squeezing lightly before trailing one down to cup his balls. He pulled away from her, shaking his head down at her confused expression. “No hands,” he said, watching as she slowly lowered her hands to the tops of her thighs. “Behind your back, hold on to your heels,” he ordered, gesturing with his head towards the area behind her. “Sit pretty for me.” He dug his teeth into his plush bottom lip and watched as she followed his orders, leaning back enough to allow her hands to wrap around the slender stiletto heels, forcing her knees to spread, exposing her swollen, dripping sex. She pulled her shoulders back, really making a show of just how pretty she could sit for him and that earned her an appreciative smile full of adoration and something more. 

Her lips slid easily around his wet cock, and she bobbed her head to the rhythm he set for her by the hand on her head: slow and deep. He licked his lips and moaned at the feel of her hollowing her cheeks, sucking around the girth, the faint outline of his cockhead traceable on the concave of her cheeks. He pulled her off of him with a loud pop, yanking her up and crashing their mouths together. She leaned against him heavily, unsteady from how she had been kneeling. With her heels she was closer to his height, and it was a new feeling being able to devour his tongue without straining her neck or climbing him like a tree. He sighed deeply, hands moving to mold over both breasts, squeezing the supple mounds of flesh, pushing them up and together. She gasped at the pressure, the pull of skin to go where he wanted

“ _Fuck_ ,” he growled into her mouth, panting heavily, skin heated with want. “You ready for me to fuck that greedy hole of yours?” he asked, voice deep and resonating in her. “Need me to fill it up, make you feel full and split-open on Daddy’s cock?” He finished the seduction by nosing along her jaw, stubble scratching and tugging at delicate flesh, burning and tingling.

“Oh god, yes,” she breathed, leaning her head back, giving him room to devour her pulse, feel the travel of her blood through her jugular. “Please fill me up with your cock.”

“Good girl,” he groaned, quickly pecking her lips before walking them towards the wall next to the small desk. “Good girls get what they want.” His voice was husky as he hitched one of her legs over his hip, using the added height from her heels to his advantage. He ground against her a few times, just letting the wet slide of his spit-slick cock against the wet skin of her sex. His hand dug into the side of her ass where her thick as at his hip, the other possessively holding on to her jaw, rotating her head where he wanted to nip and lick along her neck.

They shared a choked gasp when he finally pushed his cock into her, pressing into the tight, wet heat of her, journey made easy by how thoroughly wet she was from her previous orgasm, from his relentless words and actions that did nothing but make her drip. He licked into her mouth as he started to thrust, working up to a rhythm that was maddening, one that was quick enough to make a slapping sound in the air, one slow enough to keep her quaking in his grasp, make her breaths harder to catch.

“My good little girl,” he praised into her ear, swallowing thickly from the effort. “Always feels so perfect for me… I could do this all night,” he admitted, and she knew the words didn’t come from his endless repertoire of sexy banter. He truly meant it; he’d tried to prove it many times. “This what you needed?”

“ _Yes,”_ she breathed, feeling the tight coiling forming deep in her loins again. In this position, pressed against the wall, she was impossibly close to Lucifer, and his thrusts were so deep his body was brushing her swollen clit. It was dizzying, the sensation of his thick cock dragging inside of her, pushing her anatomy to its limit, while her clit was brushed, not gently, by the thrusting of his body. His words weren’t helping, either, and every time those pretty lips moved and that accent of his rolled filth off his skilled tongue, she could feel the resolve of her walls crumbling. It would have been embarrassing how fast he could make her cum, no matter what he was doing, but the orgasms were so great, she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

“Yeah? Been needing it all night? I know I was thinking about,” he went on, as if he were telling her a story, like she hadn’t been there, too. “I was thinking about getting inside you the moment I saw you in this dress, the way your ass and your tits look drove me crazy.” She moaned and he pressed up into her, pushing and pushing until the single foot she had on the ground started to lift and she was left completely at his mercy. “The way you looked at me, like you wanted me to bend you over the table and fuck you in front of everyone there,” he said, and she shuddered at the thought. She’d never allow it, but a girl could fantasize, and letting Lucifer fuck her in front of a bunch of strangers, let them see what she got and they didn’t, _did_ things to her. “You like that, don’t you?” he asked, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yes, _fuck yes,_ ” she cried out, her next orgasm was building at an alarming rate, and she wouldn’t be able to last, not when he let go of her chin and grabbed her other leg, lifting her up so he could fuck into her without the obstacle of her legs. She threw her elbows over his shoulders, arms bending so her fingers could dig into his hair, tug _just_ the way he liked it, enough to sting and remind him she wasn’t just some girl in a club bathroom. That she owned him as much as he owned her. Not that he needed the reminder, but it never hurt to let it sink in from time to time. He sighed as her nails dug into his scalp, crashing his mouth to hers in an unforgiving kiss. This was what they craved about each other: the complete and total loss of inhibitions, of control, of all the things they had to think about outside of thrust and take. All he had to do with fill her, and all she had to do was take it. Easy. Revitalizing.

“You like thinking about all the things I can do to you that no one else can,” he said, and that wasn’t even a question. Of course she did. They may not be open about their “relationship”, but that doesn’t mean much to them. It’s their own private escape; something others don’t need to know about. It’s theirs and theirs alone. “You like being Daddy’s good little slut?” he asked, punctuating the last few words with particular hard thrusts. She nodded frantically, coherent speech flying out the window as the tip of his cock pushed against her cervix; that pressure-close-to-pain driving her insane, making her want more while her body tried to crawl away. “Yeah? You gonna cum all over Daddy’s cock?”

“Fuck, _yes!_ Please, please, please,” she begged, a chant, a prayer, panting into the small amount of air between them, looking up into his lust-drunk eyes, feeling his strong, sure grip on her ass as her feet bounced in the air behind his hips.

“You better ask for it,” he grunted, thrusts turning solid and brutal, fucking into her with the determination of a man trying to break something. Trying to break her will to hold out any longer.

“ _Please, can I cum on your cock? Please, let me cum on your cock,”_ she groaned, biting her lip and pressing her head back into the wall. It was all too much, so much filling her up, so much sensation tearing away at her resolve, and all she wanted was for him to pound the shit out of her and keep grunting out filth into the room.

“ _Again_ ,” he growled, quickly maneuvering one arm under one of her thighs, getting a better hold on her, pressing his hips into her enough to hold her weight, the other hand coming up to grasp her throat, apply the perfect pressure to feel the adrenaline rush in her veins.

“Please, Daddy, let me cum on your cock.” The feral growl that escaped his lips was what held her by a thread at the edge, and she held her breath, waiting for that falling sensation, waiting for it to wash around her like a wave on the beach, filling in all the empty places, covering them up, making them nonexistent.

“That’s it, good girl,” he praised, licking at the tendons in her neck as her body twitched and prepared to implode. “Get what you need.” And with that, she arched her back, adding pressure to her clit, pressing his thick cock against the front of her walls, into that spongy spot that lit fires behind her eyes. Her mouth opened in a silent scream before it was filled with his tongue, fucking into her mouth like his cock was into her sex. She moaned and whined into it, body contracting and squeezing around his, that delicious ecstasy of clenching and releasing. She could feel herself grow wetter, slicking her thighs, surely staining his slacks and shirt with a clear gloss that would be hard to explain. She could hear him praising her against her cheek, his hips faltering in their rhythm.

She wasn’t sure how long he gave her, but by the time he was gently dropping her legs, heels hitting the ground with a click, she wasn’t too wobbly. He kissed her again, stroking his cock eagerly as he pushed her down to her knees, holding on to her hair at the front of the hairline, keeping her steady as he stroked himself over her face. She loved that part, the part where she got to watch him chase his pleasure, look down at her with such admiration and care. She opened her mouth and held out her tongue, like a target, and he huffed a large breath right as his release started to shoot from the tip of his cock, coating her face, neck, chest, covering her in warm release.

He bent down and kissed her lips chastely, not wanting to disturb all that had covered her. His hands reached down for hers and she accepted his help up, lightly brushing her knees of any loose debris that could be on the floor. He admired her for a bit, fingers lightly brushing back a rebellious strand of hair out of her face, where here makeup was barely smeared, easily fixed by a few swipes of his thumb. She smiled into it, feeling the warmth turn room-temperature on her face, knowing her window for easy cleanup was starting to close. Before she could move to find something to wipe up with, Lucifer grabbed her wrist with a sly smile, the other hand reaching into his pocket for his phone. She opened her mouth to say something, brows furrowing in confusion when he gently squeezed her wrist, smiling kindly at her. He leaned to the side and behind her, reaching for the black light he had left on the small desk that had been her perch earlier. He came back to her front, and she was still curious about what he could be doing.

“Just for me,” he said, breathing heavy, holding the black light in one hand, his phone in the other. Lucifer leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before taking a few steps backwards, a perfect position for a picture. He shined the light on her cum-stained face, neck, and chest, groaning at the sight before taking the picture, without flash, preserving the glow of the black light. He clicked the light off and tossed it aside, just like the marker, for some poor, nameless newbie to have to clean-up. He smiled wickedly as he took the few steps back over to her, screen in hand to show her the picture he took of her. Her mouth fell open and she scoffed. It’s not that she was offended, it was that she had no clue how he could make her look equal parts fucked-out whore and erotic model in one photo. The purple glow of the light highlighted the high points of her face: her cheekbones, the curve of her nose, her pouty lips, the middle of her forehead, the very tip of her chin, the rest was in shadows. What she could now see was what he had written, and she blushed at the words she saw scrawled onto each cheek, speckled with glowing spots and ribbons of Lucifer’s cum. Her parted lips exposed a section of her tongue, where a single stripe of cum made the inside of her mouth glow just right. It was beautiful, in a way. In a neon, Avant-garde sex princess kind of way.

“Only you could actually make that a good picture,” she laughed, biting her lip, feeling her blush run down her neck. He knew how to capture her, in any way, and she knew what it was between them. A bit of glowing cum wasn’t needed to know that.

“Nonsense,” he said, scoffing as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. He swiped a spot of cum off her cheek and slid it across her bottom lip, as if to hydrate her sex-dry lips. “Only your gorgeous face could make glowing, speckled cum look so appealing.”

“You’re too much,” she said, rolling her eyes as she started to make her way back towards the door. She knew there were some wipes next to the gloves by the door. She desperately needed those lest she walk out into the LA night with cum all over her face. She could already feel it growing tacky on her skin.

“I know, but the doctor said there’s no way to reduce the size without completely altering the look of it, and, just, well… I know how much you like the look of my cock.” She heard Lucifer chuckle as she bent down and threw one of her heels at him. She smiled when he cursed out in pain, standing by the door, waiting for him to catch up and bring her shoe back.

“Tell me I’m wrong!” he laughed, handing over the heel once he made it to the door. He was smirking, but there was so much care in his eyes.

She slid her heel back on, wiggling until it was relatively comfortable and reached for the handle of the door. “We need to go, we’ve defiled county property enough for one night.”

“Aren’t you curious about what I wrote on your thighs?” He asked it like a challenge more than a question, and she cursed at him before letting go of the door, stomping her way back to where they had been in search of the black light Lucifer so haphazardly tossed. _Of course_ she wanted to know what he fucking wrote on the inside of her thighs, arrows and all. He chuckled the whole time as she found his discarded light and clicked it on, shining it gracelessly between her legs.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The only reason Lucifer made it in to the office at 0700 was because he had gone home with Chloe after leaving the precinct. Luckily he had a shirt and a pair of underwear at her place, but he had to recycle his socks, shoes, and slacks. Somehow, he managed to pull off black pants, socks, shoes with a deep maroon button-up without looking like some mobster in a movie. Just barely, though. If only he had a pinkie ring. Chloe had done a majority of the paperwork alone while Lucifer strolled around the station annoying anyone who happened to walk within ten feet of him. Dan received the brunt of Lucifer’s boredom, and she already had had to disentangle them from a highly unprofessional, highly entertaining squabble that had managed to work its way to the ground.

Other than that, the day had been relatively smooth and uneventful, all up until one of the other detectives needed to enter the evidence room, and started a ruckus by the sign-in sheet. Dan and Chloe walked over, and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw Lucifer following, smirking, and looking only the slightest bit guilty. More proud of himself than anything. And she should have known. She should have _known_ that Lucifer fucking her in their place of work couldn’t just be a secret soiree between them. Nope.

When the three of them reach the crowd surrounding the entrance, they here gasps, snickering, and annoyed grunts. Chloe held her breath, not looking behind her because seeing his face would definitely make her laugh or throw something at him. She and Dan approached the sheet and Chloe choked on the coffee she had been holding when Dan read the reason for all the commotion.

“Reason for entering,” Dan started, pausing to lick his lips and stare at the sheet like it had gotten up and walked away. “Daddy’s Property Examination,” he finished, coughing as he realized that those words were on an official city document. He looked around, none-the-wiser about the tall Brit behind them, looking affronted at such an atrocity. Such an abuse of county material and resources. Chloe glared daggers at him and all he could do was shrug at her, acting like he had no idea what could have spurred someone to do such a thing. Chloe ripped the sheet out of the binder, more than grateful that it was the only thing written on the sheet, that Lucifer had the smarts to, at the very least, use a new sheet as to not disturb chain of custody of evidence. By the time she turned around, Lucifer was gone, wandering around close to Dan’s area. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and tossed the crumpled sheet in the trash, a small smile on her lips as she did so.

Once everything had calmed down from _that_ little moment, Chloe watched as Dan paced around the station, opening drawers and cabinets in the kitchenette, looking for something frantically. “Where’s my fucking pudding?” she heard Dan ask, and Lucifer turned to face her at her desk, bringing his pointer finger up to his mouth in a _shhhhh_ motion. She rolled her eyes, yet again (she really was beginning to worry about the health of her eyes around that man), but kept her mouth shut, watching Dan look while Lucifer held a pudding cup out of Dan’s line of site. Dan rushed over to him and Lucifer threw the contents of her pencil jar onto her desk before hiding the pudding cup in it. Dan remained clueless as he glared at the taller man before continuing his search of the entire building.

Let it be known that Chloe Decker never had to worry about a boring work-day ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, I know that actual evidence rooms are under lock and key, with a guard at all times, a log book, as well as cameras that lead to the door to detect who’s coming in and out. However, in the Lucifer universe, it doesn’t appear to be that way… so let’s all just play pretend that having sex in an evidence room is totally plausible. Haha. 
> 
> Also, semen does glow the most out of all other bodily fluid under black light. Just a little knowledge for you XD. 
> 
> What should their next escapade lead them? Prompts are always welcome, although no guarantees I'll get to them. Don’t forget to leave comments and/or suggestions below. I love each and every one of them, big or small, deep or superficially thirsty ;) 
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
